Vampire Pasts Miniographies
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Mini biographies of vampires featured in my stories a couple will be altered in the story so the plot fits


Osiris wanted the Being to be dead already, so she or he could not be killed as easily as humans normally are. He wanted the Being to be 'sneaky' so he gave it the appearance of a dead person: pale skin, no heart beat, ect. Since the Lord of the Underworld has black eyes and hair, he also implanted that any human turned by Fala to be re-born with black hair and eyes; just as Fala was created with these traits from her God-Father. He also added telepathy, animal change, and ability to go into the sunlight.

Anubis is said to have given the Being the ability to turn into a mist because the entrance to the underworld is said to be misty in someway. Anubis wanted the Being, to turn into mist so it could make a quick and easy escape and travel most anywhere it waned to. He contributed to the animal changes.

Isis knew that the Being was to be intimate with the opposite gender, even if she was told not to be. So, she made the Being, infertile (so she can't have children). She also knew that the Being would be lonely, so instead of fertility she gave the Being the ability to create another vampire. Vampires have no soul, because of the Goddess Isis: she believed that if they did the soul would make them feel guilty and so they wouldn't kill anymore humans.

Fala

Fala was created by Osiris, Anubis, and Isis-three Egyptian Gods. Because, they wanted a creature or a being that could survive as long as them and the supernatural abilities. And to also, be feared by her or his own followers; they chose a female Being because of Isis and because girls are better at luring men into a dark ally.

Fala was created in 3661 BC, she never had a childhood or anything that a human would go threw. She was, in a way… born dead and already a vampire. It was Fala who turned a human into a vampire who would be known around the world as the Master. She turned him and made sure her supernatural abilities didn't go through her to him so he could go into sunlight. After the Egyptian Gods created Fala, other Gods created their own vampires to fit their needs, but did it wrong, that's why Fala is known as the first vampire of the world. She was created with pure strength, mind control, animal changes, and immune to most life threatening devices like stakes or Holy Water.

Fala is responsible for most of the vampires of the world, but chooses to only favour her own Line, called the Dark Line. She made the name herself because then that way, when her fledglings came to power, they would be known as something special. The name stuck and the world feared what she was capable of doing and what she would eventually do with her powers and the way she can manipulate humans with her mind. Humans then and humans now know who she is and prays every night for her to not be knocking on their door and kill them in a horrible way. Fala is the first vampire of the world and, a ruler needs followers….

Arubey

Arubey was born in 3053 to his parents in Ancient Egypt. He grew up without an education and as a slave like his father. He has no siblings that we know of and he was never treated kindly by his father. When he was 18, in the year 3035 BC he was spotted the vampire Fala, she hadn't made another like herself and although she will never admit it-she was attracted to the handsome human. Not long after she saw him, she got his attention as she lured him into an ally and she instantly killed Arubey and made him into a vampire like her.

Arubey has been noted at the first real vampire because unlike fala, he was born into infancy and to real human parents. Being able to attract the vampire queen was the reason why he died and was turned into a Dark Line Vampire. When he was re-born into the demon, he kept his name- against Fala's wishes- and went home to kill his father and mother. His father was abusive and his mother did nothing to stop it so he knew she must die as well. Even as he was dying, Arubey knew he was chosen for a reason so and after that he became something of her 'little lap dog'. (Risika says this in The Forest of the Night, by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. He treats Fala like the queen she thinks she is and does her bidding-or at least most of it. He knew she chose him for a reason, although he asks and she would never tell him.

During the wars he served as a soldier and was decorated a 'fine sniper'. Arubey would go on missions around the world even as vampire and kill people who the United Government assigned him to kill. Arubey has been wanted for over three hundred murders of just government personals alone. Arubey was memoir when he faked his death in the military after he killed a German leader. He was noted as the best vampire sniper there ever was, he could gain the trust of the enemy before he killed them and he always got away. For a few dozen years, the world knew Arubey as the Vampire Sniper; Fala was never pleased with him about it. After he fakes his death to escape military recognition he joins Fala in Concord, where he currently lives with his girlfriend-another vampire. Arubey got his education over the years, he can read and write. Read and understand three different languages as he once lived in Italy, Greece, and Germany during the wars. He's been well educated

Gwindelin

In the year 3050 Gwindelin was born into a royal family. The King and Queen were rulers over the ancient city that held humans and fairies as loyal subjects to the king and his queen. Five before her birth, her mother had her older brother Nathaniel. When Nathaniel was 22 and Gwin 17, Fala found Gwindelin and had brought Arubey with her. Arubey killed Nathaniel even as his young sister screamed for him not too. She still had the death of her brother in her eyes and mind as Fala killed Gwindelin, the Fairy Princess of the Egyptian fairy city, Fairytopia. Unlike Arubey, Gwindelin grew up with loving parents and received and education with learning to read and write and also write in other languages as well as read them. Nathaniel was the future king of the city and already had a wife and children. Unlike her fellow vampire (Arubey) she did **not** kill the rest of her family after she returned. Instead she left them to live their lives (behind her back Fala and Arubey would kill her mother, father and her new born brother) the city fell apart after they were murdered.

Gwindelin became an outsider with her own kind and said she would never forgive them for killing and her family as Fala will later tell her the news they killed them. Gwindelin is also different in another way: she's the resurrection of a Goddess. This makes her so beautiful. She often found that when she meets a man for the first he's in a trance by her beauty. Arubey was but Fala snapped him out of it by ordering him to kill Nathaniel. As a fairy she has dark brown hair and darker red streaks in it and emerald green eyes. Even after she was turned she never lost these fairy traits; that made her liked by Fala but she started to hate the new vampress after she tried to kill Fala while she slept. Fairytopia was 100 miles south of the town Arubey was kill, the present day Cairo. Also as a fairy, she can fly (and why the others cannot) and do magic by birth since she was born a fairy and a witch.

After Gwindelin kills a human, she often leaves a rose as her mark (like how Angelus leaves a cross in the left cheek of the human victims); her most common place if the arm or neck on the opposite side of the bite marks. A few humans have been found with a rose carved into their right palm; they are carved out by a small blade; probably her own dagger, or even her nails. Most men when they met her fall into instant attraction with her, Arubey had, but their vicious fights and disagreements will cause the two Dark Lines to become enemies, three years after Gwindelin is turned. She also kept her human name. She get older as a vampire she makes name for herself, she get employed in London as a teacher and also kills several of her own students. Meanwhile the Ministry of Magic hears of the vampire teacher and employs her in 1306-1369 as Headmistress of Hogwarts School; she becomes one of the most popular Headmasters the school will ever see. Throughout her life she's been invited back to the school to teach but she only teaches when asked and only does for however long she's needed. Before 1957, she stopped teaching and began keeping up her name as a killer and a good one at that. She slaughtered a family of five, and then disposed the bodies in the house basement and sent the infant to her mother's parent's house. She watched as the grandparents opened their door to find their six month old grandson dead on their doorstep. After that she left London and went to Los Angeles where she would be punished.

In 1957 The Oracles and Powers That Be decided that Gwindelin has lived a good bad life, so they gave her a good thing: the Sight. With her visions she is able to see potential murder victims. At first she ignored them and dealt with the migraines by killing the human she saw in the vision. Then they got steadily worse and she was told by the Oracles that if doesn't stop killing the innocent humans the pain would get worse until her head, literally, exploded. That was when she asked Angel in the same year to fake her death, he agreed to it. They set the whole thing up with Fala as a witness, Fala got there just in time as Angel staked Gwindelin in the heart. Really Gwindelin just turned into dust and disappeared moving from Concord to Los Angeles. Her death was sealed, but in later years rumors of Gwindelin being sighted in Rome would cause Fala and the Dark Lines to know that Angel ad Gwindelin faked her death and are now in hiding-they assumed together. They were half right, Gwin and Angel helped each other, she had the visions and he would save the human. Then Gwindelin moved into her own house in a quiet neighborhood in uptown Los Angeles and got a job at the local Library where she was taught to put books and things away. She invited Angel to move in with her because he was living pretty much on the street. In 1989 Darla made an appearance in Los Angeles, Gwindelin also had a vision about her death, but was confused when she saw that the vampire stakes herself. A year later Angel became a father and Gwindelin became the boys Godmother since the vampress was the only other person in Angel's life. Then Angel meets Buffy and Gwindelin raises Connor alone while Angel is away fighting evil in southern town Sunnydale.

Later that decade Angel gets killed, but the love he had for his son and Buffy brings him back after what seems like centuries of torture. He returns to Los Angeles to find that Connor had been raise better than he could ever imagine and the boy at the age of eight…. Gwindelin had also made the friends Fred, Wesley (after he left Sunnydale permanently) and Gunn. Angel took his son and moved into a old hotel in 1998, after a couple years Angel would then be asked to take over Wolfram & Heart.

But anyway with Gwin, after she's been sighted in Rome and sensed Fala nearby, she disappears again and Fala misses her by just a few hours. After that Fala sends out that if they find Gwindelin, kill her or bring her to the vampire queen in Concord. In 1994 Arubey, Edam, Nickolas and Christopher find Gwin living in a large house in Los Angeles. They also find that she has an entire room dedicated to her hobby, drawing portraits. They find that somehow she found out what they currently looked like and managed to draw accurate pictures of them on normal paper that you would put in a printer. Arubey finds one of her that Angel drew and stuck in the filing system she had. They also find an entire drawer for the coloured. Later that night they find out that she's been working with three humans and raising Angel's son. Connor's room is upstairs next to hers; the boy looks just like Angel, but has Darla eyes. The four of them decide not to kill her after they see the love she has for the human child.

Jager

In 3055 BC Jager would be born to an abusive family, especially his mother. In Ancient Egypt he was a slave just as Arubey had been, in fact they lived in the same village. In 3042 BC, Fala found the boy and saved him from his mother as she was about to strike him. Fala immediately become his protector and he though of her as a sister who never liked to talk about herself. Ever since he was twelve until he died he only knew her name and that she might be a sorceress. When he was twenty-five he killed his parents, even before he was turned into a vampire- that made Fala turn her 'little brother' into a vampire like her, Arubey, and Gwindelin. Since Jager is the oldest human to be turned into a Dark Line, the others look up to him for guidance and go to him often with their problems. Jager is exceptionally gifted in the magic's; he learned magic from Gwin after he was turned. He is a fair fighter but as good as Arubey or Gwindelin. He was always fond of the two of them, but could never keep up because he did prefer to be with Fala. The two would never enter a sexual relationship. Gwindelin and Arubey both have thought of Jager like a father to them, one they wouldn't end up killing.

Jager has lived in Concord since its discovery in 1635. He lives with Fala and tends to keep to himself. After Gwindelin was 'killed' by Angel he was the only one who actually mourned for her return. He said, "That's what a father would do if his daughter was killed by a mean man." He didn't gain the sorrow of the others. After Arubey had ended his career in the Military he held a party for the vampire, only he and Fala showed up. The others at the time hated him to much to even arrive- or send a card. Gwindelin and Him were too much as enemies, he wouldn't have liked it anyway of she was there. Jager still lives in Concord and is Fala's best friend and he loves her like a sister.

Nickolas

Christopher

Nick or Chris as they are rarely called is brother by birth and father and son by blood. In 1629 Nickolas was born to their parents and three years later Christopher was born when he brother was three years old. Throughout their lives they were often called twins and into adult hood called best of friends. They never did anything alone and without the other; they were taught to read and write together and were often in trouble together as well. When Nickolas was 18 in 1647 Gwindelin seduced him and eventually killed him and turned him into a vampire. They were together for three years. Then, when Nick would have been 21 in 1650, meaning Chris turned 18, the eldest brother returned home and killed and turned his 18-year-old brother. That makes Gwin, Chris's Grand Sire and Fala his Great-Grand Sire.

Both brothers fought over Gwin's affection but she rejected them both. After that they both hate her as much as Arubey does. They live together and are often called the Twin's, because of when they died at the same age but three years apart and because of their physical similarities. Nickolas is more feared and known, while Christopher is just known but feared in small countries of the world. When they found out about Gwin's death they went to fala to see if they could go and kill him. She refused them this opportunity. From 1999-2003 Nickolas and Christopher have attended the high school in Concord where they live to gain a better education. They graduated top of the class and also made many human friends who they will eventually kill with Arubey's help (there was just so many-).

Following in Arubey's footsteps, but doing the opposite they became spies for the Germans but always passed on false information. When the Germans found this out it was too late and they would en up losing the war. The brother's became heroes and put in ever history book that would ever be made about the wars. They were put in vampires books as well with this tidbit as information about them. Then a year after the war ended they killed three dozen people in one night while living in Belgium. They finally gained their mean title back and they kept it up by killing humans along the way back to the Concord and back to Fala.

Alexander

Risika

These two are the first set of twin vampires the world saw, although of course with Alexander as a guy and his minute-younger sister Rachael (Risika). Both were turned by Fala in the same backyard of their home. In 1699 Alexander was approached from behind and attacked- finally killed at his cottage home. He kept this a secret from his family, including his twin sister Rachael. After he severely injures his younger half sister (by their father second marriage after their mother died not long after they were born) he confessed to Rachael that he is damned. Two nights later when they would have turned 19 in nine days in 1701, Arubey came to their home and Alexander recognized him right away. Rachael only saw him as a handsome man who brought her a black rose, their father wasn't pleased with this. Consequently, Rachael accepts the black rose and unexpectedly signed for death when she took and drew blood on a thorn.

The next night Fala and Arubey arrived again and Rachael followed her sneaking brother to the back door where she overhears a disturbing con- versation. Fala invited her to join them and after a few minutes Rachael turns to her brother just as Arubey stabs him in the chest from behind with his dagger. Before she can do anything Fala turns Rachael and renames her Risika when she wakes the next night. Immediately following her death and her brother's murder she becomes enemies with Arubey and hated Fala so much she never does what is told of her. Alexander was not killed in 1701 as every- one thinks, but after Arubey fatally stab he did end up spending days healing and the time he returned to his home, his twin sister had left forever.

In 2004 Alexander found Risika about to kill Arubey and he stopped her just by asking her not too. Risika who spent the last 303 years preparing to kill Arubey promised him she wouldn't if they made an oath never to hide from the other again. Especially for three hundred years, Alexander agreed laughing and Arubey got away with his life, thanks to Alexander. Today the two real twins live in Concord far from Arubey and have spent the last few years catching up as they kill humans together.

Durza

His real name is unknown but we think it started with a 'D'. Durza is probably known for his murdering his own wife and seven children-including newborn Celia. He held a feather pillow over her face and laughed as she died under it for lack of oxygen killed her. He was the father of only one biological child but remarried a woman with six of her own and became a father of seven over night. In 1825 he was born into a wealthy family and raised spoiled. His aunt loathed him, but treated him like a prince; his nannies never stayed for very long and finally his father started hitting him whenever he screamed for his won way. As a young boy he was often molested by his father and his mother never found out about it. In 1845 Fala rescued him from his new life and wife and children, later he would return and kill….

Durza has never been a people person and he knows that his own line hates him and he doesn't care. He's killed more than a hundred people in his first twenty-four hours of being a vampire (including his wife and kids). In his feared only in Alabama where he lived and grew up. Everyone as a child is told of his story and then it would be added that if the children aren't good and do what is said of them, then Durza will come and smother them with a feather pillow. It works, he's proud to say. Durza is a mean-sexual-man who loves to rape his victims before killing them (only women of course). He once murdered a mother of three in her own house while her husband lay dead on the floor and her children watched from the doorway. Before he left he killed the three kids and beheaded the husband.

He's never killed a slayer, but at least thirty hunters have been killed by him. he's not very good at hand to hand combat so he uses his mind control most of the time and then snaps their necks or rapes them depending on the gender of the hunter. He lives in Boston instead of Concord because he hates Arubey and Jager.

Edam

He was turned in 1914 by Fala because she liked how he had even more talent than Arubey in the military. In 1912, Edam's nickname was Jack Dawson on the famous sunken ship called the Titanic. There he had met and fallen in love with a woman, Rose. He was seventeen when this happened, when the ship was struck and set to sink on its maiden voyage, he and Rose told their parents-and her fiancée- that when the boat docks in New York she's getting off with him. Edam 'Jack' Dawson and his family were second class, and would have been able to get off together but Jack had been arrested by this time and Rose risked her life to save the man she loved. After she had rescued him, the ship sunk, and they got separated so bad that Rose knew he had to be dead already. Rose became one of the survivors and took his name even though they never married. The same was for Edam, after he failed to find her after they were in the water he knew she would be dead, but even the thought of seeing the only woman he will love failed him to find her. Edam was rescued by a life boat and as he thought he saw Rose it turned out to her mother and he told her that she was dead. Then he found his parents on Titanic's sister ship and after the ship finally docked in New York Edam had become known as 'Jack' to Rose and everyone else on the ship. He would go down in history for his love and bravery. He and his parents moved to Chicago three days after they got to NY.

Two years after his lost his lover and almost his life he joined the military and won medals, he had gained popularity and recognition and his future was set for becoming Commander. Nevertheless a beautiful woman who he would later find out as Gwin, lured him into the plane bunker. After she started to seduce him, Fala came from behind and turned him. Five minutes later he was found dead behind a plane and everyone mourned, the President-at the time- recognized his name and gave his parents the purple cross in memory of their murdered son at eighteen who would have turned nineteen five months later. After he becomes a vampire he changes his name from Edam Dawson to Edam Graves to hide his past from the other Dark Lines. Bet you can guess what his favorite movie is….

Durke

He is hard to find because he has no record of any kind and legally he never existed so we believe that he was a spy for the government or believed to have died at birth. Durke is Durza's Aunt's descendant; Durke's mother was his great-great-great grandmother. He and Durke are related from birth and re-birth because Fala turned him in 1975, 130 years after Durza. Durke treats Durza like Arubey treats Fala, like the ruler. He'd die for Durza any day of the year.

Hardy

Born into the world as his mother lay dead in 1972, his grandfather dying two floors above him, anyone could understand how crazy Kenny became as his was now dead and he was a single parent and his father was close to death above him. Hardy's mother wanted her husband to name him Johnan, but Kenny angry at his own son for the outcome of the day's events named him Hardy after an Oil Millionaire in southern Texas. Hardy and both his parents and their parents and so on had never left the Texas state until Kenny and his younger brother by two years, Harold moved themselves and the five year old to Los Angeles, California where Kenny and Harold started their own illegal business of drug dealing and they became rich beyond their dreams. They dealt with murderers, known rapists, and fathers who were sexually active with their own daughters and would often get them pregnant on purpose.

By the time Hardy could tie his shoes, he could turn on the oven and make himself pancakes for breakfast. Put a pot of coffee on; serve his father and uncle coffee with three sugars and a teaspoon exactly of milk. Hardy was there personal free slave until he started high school when he started working in the 'Family Business', as Kenny called it.

Harold's own daughter had been killed in a stand off at a bank when she tried to rob it when Hardy was ten and she was nineteen and already a prostitute and had three abortions by seventeen. Hardy grew up in a world of secrecy and drugs: by fifteen he was selling at his middle school to high school students thirty minutes away (they would come by on their lunch break and buy from a fifteen year old). In 1989 at seventeen he was killed during a war between him and police, Edam gunned him down and Fala did the rest. After Hardy was told he was the replacement of Gwindelin who had been 'killed' by Angel 32 years earlier. Fala told him about her death and Hardy was proud to be her replacement. A week after he died, Hardy burned down the factory and field while everyone slept, he called the cops from a payphone and his father and uncle was arrested. The next day in broad daylight- he killed them while they were in trial for their sentencing. He told the police about his past and they let him off the hook for their murder after they admitted he did the world a favour.

Hardy lives not far from Arubey in Concord, MA and often does work for Fala. He has grown to hate Gwindelin as Fala didn't expect. He blames her death for his.

Jessica

Her real parents are unknown and she grew up with a foster mother all her life. She was raised in the vampire town of Concord and from an early age found that friends were against her life; she grew up without a single one. She born as a supernatural because somehow her dead mother has been able to control her mind and make her tell stories which she writes on her computer and then she has them published. Her mother's mind control over her has made her a famed author in the world of books. All we know about her parents is that they died after she was born and she doesn't even know their names. At fifteen her mother had her write a story so good that it won an award, while she writes she's in a kind of trance and has no idea what she is doing. She writes mostly about the Dark Lines with Arubey as a main character in one and the bad guy in another with Risika as the hero. Her first story is how Risika was turned into a vampire and about her vengeful past and future against Arubey. The second was with Arubey as the main character and how he died, killed his family, and followed Fala to Fairytopia to find the beautiful princess and how she was turned after she watched him kill her family. This book won the award and made Arubey look like a newborn hero in the human world; it made Gwin seem like the damsel and then the enemy.

After a vampire editor had read the books about the Dark Line vampire, she told Fala about them and before Fala even finished reading the story about Risika she decided to have the human author killed to stop her from writing anymore. She sent Arubey in to kill her right away when Jessica was a senior in high school still living in Concord. As a young child she often got into trouble and learned not to trust people. That would result in her behavior as a young adult and vampire. When she met Arubey as Alex, she knew who he was but didn't want to believe that what she wrote was true. She denied it and treated Alex like another person she had to learn with-not that she actually did the work most of the time. As a 12th grader joined Jessica in school to get close enough to her to kill her. Nonetheless, he failed to kill the author, which would stop the books from being written, published, and read by the world.

He did something that Fala never would expect him to do, he at first denied it, but it had become apparent when he kissed her. He had fallen in love with a human. When it did come time for her to die, he killed her and turned her into Dark Line; against Fala's wishes. Jessica had six books, five on the shelf to be sold and one waiting to be published. She and Arubey live together in Concord. Her sixth book describes Gwindelin's faked death which makes the other Dark Line's suspicious about her death and Arubey, Edam, Nickolas, and Christopher would then be sent to find out if it's true; Jessica's books tells them where to find her and everything she's done since 1957.

Jason

Terri

They are the first real identical twin brothers of their Line. Unlike their fellow vampire blood relations they did not kill their parents or two younger sisters, Dana and Rachael. The, twins, as they are called by other vampires, kill humans when they only need to feed for the blood. They've never met Gwin, but have heard and asked about her, the first and last time they asked the other Dark Lines they were told she was killed. Fala told the biggest lies to make the twins hate her, it worked. Jessica who used Gwin in half her books started to hate her as well.

Jason and Terri were seventeen when they were killed and born 1990, the same age as Connor. They lived in GB, Wisconsin when they died and they were born and raised there. When they finally do meet Angel in Los Angeles they are five months old vampires. They were killed in 2007 in January and never really cared for immortality until they realized they could see the world end. Terri was always the brains and his older twin brother, Jason was the one everyone called because there was party going on. According to police the brothers ran away and were never found. Instead they were killed and left GB to keep from harming their friends and family.

Kyra

Kyra D'onne Riddell-Black- or Rose is the youngest if a set of triplets but only makes guest appearances in only a couple of the stories. Other times she's a girl who becomes a shy friend of Teresa's. She only appears if Teresa had been raised her entire life by Angel in Los Angeles or GB. She, then, becomes the younger sister of Jason and Terri Riddell and also the youngest triplet instead of the boys being twins. As young girl it was always hard to make friends and the only friends she really had were her brothers as they had every class together. She finally made her first real friend in the third grade with the new girl named Christina. For three years they were the best of friends but Christy becomes well-known in their class as the best basketball player they have and became popular and soon forgot about Kyra. They never really talked again.

Late in the fifth grade Kyra and a boy in her class became friends and then the next year in the sixth grade they began to see more and more of each other even after school, which she never had done before. Soon their friendship turns to love and they began to 'date' at twelve years old and continue their relationship until she meets Teresa. As a sophomore in high school she got a job at the County Central Library at 10 Jason, Terri, and Kyra become older brothers and sister to their new sister Dana and then again two years later with Rachael's birth. As they got older the triplets began taking the girls to school with them after school (homecoming decorating or practice for a sport or event.) Their friends took to the girls right away and began to treat the two young ladies as if they were their own little sisters. The triplets loved that.

By nineteen, Kyra owns her own car and ready to move out to go to college at twenty after taking a year off of school. She goes to school to become a doctor and gets her degree within five years. Her long term boyfriend had moved away while they were in the eleventh grade to go to Concord, MA. She often called to see how he was, the day she starting dating her second boyfriend he called and she told him about him. Since her parents had died in a car accident she adopted her younger sisters and would raise them as her own, she broke up with her new boyfriend to raise Dana and Rachael. Terri follows her path and also becomes a EMT while Jason takes on the challenge of running a kindergarten class. He will later become the principal of his old high school.

While Kyra was in a surgery with a patient and surrounded by co-workers her first lover walks into the room and asked her to marry him. Everyone cheered when she said she would. The patient, who had a beer bottle stuck on his cock, did too. They married three months later; the beer bottle patient was invited along with all her fellow doctors and nurses. Later she and her husband took on real parenthood with Dana and Rachael, then with her own children William and Willow. Twins, a boy and girl. Jason and Terri soon move out and get their own separate places.

All of Kyra's children and her sisters become successful as Dana become one of the best child-actresses in history and Rachael takes up singing and wins all her contests and will become a real recording artist. William and Willow look to their Aunts; William has Rachael's poster in his room and Willow has Dana's in her room. They also signed them and often come back to town to visit.

They all move to Cambridge for a few years. Kyra often visited the vampire town. Her husband went to Harvard to become a lawyer and later becomes a judge on the Supreme Court. The entire family is well-known, loved and very wealthy.


End file.
